helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Oda Sakura
|Row 2 title = Also known as |Row 2 info = Sakura (さくら) Odachii (おだちい) OdaSaku (おださく) |Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Zama, Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011 - Present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Zetima |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Morning Musume, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, MobekisuJ, ODATOMO |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello!Project.com}} Oda Sakura (小田さくら) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is an 11th generation member of Morning Musume and a former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She was first introduced at a fanclub event in November 2011 alongside Yamaga Kanae. She is also a member of the SATOYAMA Movement unit ODATOMO. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Oda Sakura was born on March 12, 1999 in Kanagawa, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has a brother that is 2 years older than her and a younger sister. 2011 On November 12, at a Fan Club event, Oda Sakura was introduced as a new member of Hello! Pro Egg, alongside Yamaga Kanae, after failing the S/mileage second generation auditions. 2012 On September 14, Oda was announced as the winner of Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition."Morning Musume welcomes 11th generation member Oda Sakura". tokyohive. 2012-09-14. Oda starts her official Morning Musume duties in January 2013 at the Hello! Project 2013 Winter Concert, after Morning Musume's 15th Anniversary Concert Tour. On December 14, Oda's Morning Musume member color was revealed to be Lavender. 2013 On April 11, Oda officially started blogging in the 10th Generation Members' blog. Sakura had her own solo fan club event on Aug. 22 titled "~Sakura no Shirabe~", and another solo fan club event on Nov. 14 titled "Sakura no Melody". 2014 On March 13, she had a birthday event to celebrate her 15 years called Oda Sakura Birthday Event 2014 ~Sakura no Shirabe 3~. It had two performances at the Tokyo FM Hall. The same day, it was announced that Oda would be a member of a newly formed SATOYAMA movement unit called ODATOMO. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Oda Sakura (小田さくら) *'Nicknames: '''Sakura (さくら), Odachii (おだちい), OdaSaku (おださく), Dacchi, Odan, Odacho, Sakurakkyo, Sacchan, SakuSaku *'Birthplace:' Zama, Kanagawa, Japan *'Birthday: *'''Blood type: A *'Height:' 152 cm http://hellomemo.web.fc2.com/pr_oda.html *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-11-12: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2012-09-14: Full Member **2012-09-14: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT AGENCY Status:' **2012-09-14: Full Member **2012-10-01: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION (as part of Morning Musume) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-10-01: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 1 Year *'Morning Musume Color:' **'Lavender' (2012-Present) *'ODATOMO Color:' **'Pink' (2014-Present) *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2011–2012) **Morning Musume (2012-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2012-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) **ODATOMO (2014-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies: '''Sewing, cooking, humming on songs *'Special Skills:' Hula dance *'Strong Point:' Being able to talk to people without creating a wall between them. *'Weak Point: Being too positive sometimes *'''Looks Up To: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Nakajima Saki, Sugaya Risako *'Rival No. 1:' Sato Masaki *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs:' "Namidacchi", "Mikan", "HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~" *'Favorite Songs in the Past:' "Twinkle Snow Powdery Snow" by Perfume, "Smile ~Kimi wa Hitori ja nai~" by Shiori, "Sakuranbo" by Otsuka Ai *'Current Favorite Songs:' "GLITTER" by Perfume, "All I Want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey, "Kaze to Mirai" by Ikimonogakari, "Midnight Temptation" by ℃-ute *'Favorite Color:' White *'Favorite Food:' Matsumaezuke, jellyfish, and eggplant *'Favorite Manga:' Shugo Chara!, Suki-tte Ii na yo. *'Favorite Word:' "Ichigoichie" (一期一会; Once in a lifetime) *'Favorite Phrase:' "~or so I think" *'Favorite Movie:' Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *'Favorite Subject:' Home economics, music *'Disliked Subject:' Language, English *'Charm point:' Facial features *'Treasured Item:' A stuff bear she had since birth Discography :See Also: Oda Sakura Discography Featured in DVDs *2013.01.30 Greeting ~Oda Sakura~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) Photobooks Group Photobooks *2013.04.20 Michishige ☆ Photo SOUL Magazines Cover girl *2012.10.06 Top Yell (Back cover) *2013.10.17 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.456 Featured on the cover *2013.01.23 Anikan R Yanyan (Back cover) (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.02.25 Idol Frontline 2013 (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho) *2013.04.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.5 (with Tanaka Reina, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.08.25 bounce issue 358 (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) *2013.09.11 Anikan R Yanyan magazine Vol.9 (Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, & Satou Masaki) *2014.01.29 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.13 (with Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, & Ikuta Erina) Works TV Programs *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014- The Girls Live Radio *2013- Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) *2013- Sakura Sakuradio (FC Radio Show) Theater *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station Trivia *When she was a Kenshuusei, she said that she would like to debut into Berryz Koubou. *She has five cats. *Her parents are divorced. *She is currently learning how to play the guitar. *She appeared as a background dancer during the H!P 2012 Winter Concert Tour. *When asked what she would do on a rainy day, she said she would sing the song "Tsuugaku Vector☂" by ℃-ute and sleep. *Shares the same birthday as S/mileage member Fukuda Kanon. *She is known for being very confident. *She is close to her older brother. *She is currently one of the shortest members in Morning Musume. *She said that if she could be an animal, she would be a rabbit or a dog. *She said her dream as an idol is to become unique within Hello! Project. *She can imitate certain girls' voices very well. *She is the third member to be the only one of her generation, other being Goto Maki and Kusumi Koharu. *She said her goal within Morning Musume is to sing like Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa, and to dance like Nakajima Saki. *She is the fourth member of Morning Musume to be from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei; other being Linlin, Fukumura Mizuki and Kudo Haruka. *When she first joined Morning Musume, Tsunku said she was one of the top three vocalists ever in Hello! Project, along with Takahashi Ai and Matsuura Aya (he later named Tanaka Reina a best vocalist). *Her classmates used to call her "Medusa". *Her best sport is swimming. *She does not have a mentor figure. *She has been a fan of Morning Musume and Minimoni since kindergarten. *Her S/mileage audition number was 33. *Her Morning Musume audition number was 178. *She is close friends with Hamaura Ayano. *All singles she has participated in ranked #1 in the Weekly Oricon rankings. *There is a possibility that Tsunku planned on adding Oda to Morning Musume since she auditioned for S/mileage back in 2011. *When she joined Morning Musume, she immediately became good friends with Sayashi Riho. *She gets along best with Suzuki Kanon. *When asked who was the nicest senpai in Morning Musume during the Morning Musume 2013 Fall tour, she said Tanaka Reina. *A hairstyle she would like to try next is a short cut like Kudo Haruka's. *She is not good at memorizing her positions on stage during performances, like Kusumi Koharu. *She said her favorite member is Kudo Haruka. *She considers Sato Masaki as a genius and her greatest rival. *Fukumura Mizuki combined her and Oda's name to make "Odamura Mizura." *Miyamoto Karin stated that Sakura was her rival because they're both the same age, they were both kenshuuseis, and because Sakura is a great singer. *Sakura took rhythmic gymnastics in order to improve her flexibility and dancing skills. *She was a vegatarian up until after nursery school. *Sakura said that she enjoys electronic music like Perfume, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, and Daft Punk. *She has also stated that she enjoys listening to Pentatonix, an American acapella group. *Niigaki Risa came up with the nickname "Kururin" for Sakura when asked to by a commenter on her blog. *Sakura is close friends with Miyazaki Yuka, Uemura Akari, Nakanishi Kana , and Tasaki Asahi. *Sakura's complex is her eyebags. *Sakura would like to become an idol who heals people. *Her least favorite subject in middle school was English because she was not good at it. *She has a foreign fanbase call 'Sakuraddicts'. This name was created by the users of Hello! Online. See Also *Oda Sakura Gallery *Oda Sakura Discography Featured in *Oda Sakura Concerts & Events Appearances Oda Family Tree References External Links *Hello! Project profile *10th Generation Member Blog (Tag: Oda Sakura) es:Oda Sakurait:Oda Sakura Category:Oda Sakura Category:Oda Sakura DVDs Category:1999 births Category:March Births Category:Blood type A Category:2011 additions Category:Morning Musume Category:11th Generation Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation DVDs in Category:11th Generation shows in Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Light Purple Member Color Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Pisces Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:13th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:13th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:ODATOMO